vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104636-qa-developer-testing-amateur-hour
Content ---- ---- Size of the game is not an excuse to leave code untested. If anything, the size of the playerbase and nature of a persistent multiplayer experience should dictate a high amount of testing. When you go to Amazon, do things disappear from the website when you go to buy them, or your item gets lost in their warehouse? I promise you they have more code to test than Carbine. It's definitely true that you can never test 100% of your software and catch every bug and yes, hotfixes exist for this reason (as do patches). But that has nothing to do with the fact that their test coverage is unacceptably low and/or some of their systems lend themselves to error or oversight, such as the automated quest reset above. It's likely any combination of lack of testing (especially regression..), systems that allow for a large amount of human error, and/or management dictating the pace of content release that can't allow for ample testing. I say all this out of genuine concern because I love the game. If I could / it wasn't an obvious liability, I would literally *volunteer* my off-time to contribute to this game, because I want to see it succeed. But they're reeeally dropping the ball here. | |} ---- So rollbacks to Open Beta bugs, bugfixes in the patch notes that don't actually exist, massive and obvious bugs with Spellslinger abilities that would have been noticed the moment anyone actually tried to play one to test it... that's all fine, because QA is hard. | |} ---- ---- No one said it was. | |} ---- I sort of implied it. It was hateful and irrational, sorry guys. | |} ---- Dangit, Impact! We just had a talk about your analogies this morning. | |} ---- You compared lines of code between the two. This implies that there is some valid comparison between the two; that they are alike in some way relevant to the discussion. They are not. | |} ---- ---- I compared amount of code. So let me ask you something: 1. Does Wildstar have an amount of code? 2. Does Amazon have an amount of code? Thanks for adding to the discussion; I'm sure this will turn into a really thrilling semantics debate over the next two pages of thread. | |} ---- I see you've had an issue with Wildstar before. Nothing ends in such amazing "Well what did you mean by 'is'?" debacles like taking that issue to the forums. | |} ---- Because not all lines of code are equal in terms of complexity. The type of code in an online retailer app and a multiplayer game are completely different, which was my point. What matters is complexity of the lines, not the number. This is not a semantic difference at all and very relevant to the discussion. | |} ---- It's going to be less of a "debate," and more of a "derailment." Amazon has 25 gigs of html code, unless you're talking mobile phones and apps. Wildstar is 30 gigs of C++ code, and has heavy-thread buffers. Not the same thing at all, can't compare. | |} ---- If only we had some way of knowing about these bugs beforehand! | |} ---- ----